Lady Marmalade
by Babykoalaprincess
Summary: AU Peach is a well known prostitute with neither a heart nor morals. What happens when a certain swordsman keeps on coming back for more? One shot, not fluffy, but amusing.


… **This has been a miracle. I have come up with a few ideas for writing a one shot. Go me for being able to write more one shots! (hears cheesy music in the back of BKP's mind…) Erm… Right. Eh heh. This one shot is based off a song called Lady Marmalade originally sung by Labelle, but I am sure a lot of people today are more familiar with the Moulin Rouge cover featuring Christina Aguilera, Lil' Kim, Pink, and Mýa. **

**Dedicated to: _crystalicios_** **(Since she's a supportive reviewer and she is wonderful fellow writer friend.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Brothers Melee.**

* * *

_**Lady Marmalade**_

**By: Babykoalaprincess (BKP)**

He stopped. He stopped thrusting inside of her. He gasped for more air, as cold sweat dripped from his face and onto the charcoal, satin sheets on the bed. He still gasped for more air, as he wondered what to do now. His arms had been the only support he could have, as for his whole body was fatigued and he was ready to collapse. He glanced down at the beautiful woman he was having a sexual intercourse with. The woman, whom he had been giving pleasure to, was only glancing up at him and smiling, for she did not look fatigued at all. Instead, she had been soaking up all of his energy and passion. This glamorous woman, who had beautiful blonde hair and striking blue eyes, only smirked seductively at him; daring him to give her more. In this darkened room, where both energy and passion were awakened, was wonderful for him. However, his passion was one sided. The woman he had been having sex with would not and should show any sort of affection towards him. She would never show affection to anyone, but herself.

They say that prostitutes have no hearts or morals. Peach Toadstool took that rule to heart. She had become a prostitute herself who had neither a heart nor morals. Prostitutes are never supposed to fall in love, even when they are doing business with customers. To prostitutes, love is just something that was a myth; something that could ever be real. Love was fools who believe anything out of fairy tale books. If a prostitute was to ever fall in love, they'd have to leave the entertaining life of playing men. Prostitutes have not only the gift of the art of sex, but also the gift of feigning affection during sexual intercourses. Considering the fact that Peach was able to perform both of these tasks successfully, she had been a well-known courtesan throughout the Super Smash Brothers Night Club. She was a radiant, young woman who could flash a glamorous smile at any man to have them drop at their feet.

This was her last customer for the night though. She had to admit, it was a bit of a pain having this person as her last customer. She had been sleeping with all kinds of men ever since the start of the night, and she wanted to stop. It was also because this man was not that attractive. He was not ugly though, she only wished to have sex with men who were handsome and rich. After this, she planned to retreat back to her apartment, take a nice long shower, and sleep. She would sleep all day, as she would be awakening at around five o'clock in the afternoon to resume her night life. There had only been one reason why she was having sex with this man. It was the get his money. She was materialistic with everything, and wished for the money he was going to give her. She had to keep the act up, as she smirked at the man as if she was asking him if he was going to continue or just give up. The man only smiled back at him with greed of lust, and they continued to have a one sided passion with each other.

* * *

Peach Toadstool awoke later that day at five o'clock in the afternoon precisely due to her alarm clock. She immediately grumbled a bit, though she knew that she had to greet the night for it was her only way of supporting herself. She felt a bit hung-over due to the alcohol she had last night at the Super Smash Brothers Nightclub, though it wasn't that serious. She could still work, but perhaps she should end early than usual. Recently, she had been working very hard lately to attract all sorts of customers. So she decided it probably would be the best to take a break every now and then. She raised herself off from the bed, as she pulled back the silk coverings of her bed. In less than a few seconds, Peach was fully awake as she began to change out of the black, lacy lingerie, which she was sleeping in, into a skimpy outfit.

The shirt she wore was a black halter, however the end of the shirt did not reach her waist, but instead, right under her breasts. The plunging neck line was a great way to show her bosoms to men for seducement. She wore a very short skirt, which had lacing on the left and the right side of it. Though, she didn't tie the lacing tightly, therefore, a bit of her thighs were shown off from the gaps. After going through her jewelry box, she was able to place a few silver rings on her fingers, as well as a pair of crystal star shaped earrings through her ears. For the final touch of jewelry, she placed on a silver necklace which was a crystallized, glittery symbol of the Super Smash Brothers Nightclub.

The next thing she needed to do was makeup. She put on mascara and eyeliner for her eyes, along with glittery silver eye shadow to make herself look as if she was a star in the night. She over extracted the eye shadow on her eyes, making it perfectly obvious she was a tramp on a Saturday night. She put on a bright red shade of lipstick for her lips, and included some blush around the apples of her cheeks. For her final touch, she pulled out some black, leather boots which went over her knees. The heels for these boots were a little bit too high, but it wasn't that high compared to the shoes Peach Toadstool normally wore. She would be able to walk, dance, and even be able to make a dash in a seven inch high heeled pair of shoes. As she finished tugging at the long, black boots up her legs, she was finally ready to hit the road. She immediately grabbed her purse, and ditched her cold, dark apartment.

* * *

She jauntily strode down the sidewalks of the road, her normal route to the nightclub. Her heels clicked on the cement pavement of the sidewalks, giving the beat of seducement. The Super Smash Brothers Nightclub was regularly known to attract different sort of people there, and was the greatest opportunity to go hunting for costumers. What she had to do was simple. She had made a few deals with the club owners, to have her dance in one of the many caged platforms around the club. She would dance in a very sluttish way, to turn men on and have them gawk at her appearance. Afterwards, her session would end, as she would get a drink from the bar, and that's when men came running towards her for sex. Depending on who was asking for it, she would check them out from head to toe to see who would be appropriate for her to be with for half an hour. She was capable of determining whether a man was rich or not, just by looking at the fine clothes they wore. Even if they didn't wear fine clothing, she could still tell if they were rich when they offered her to buy a drink. When they would whip out their wallets, she would see the amount of cash in the sleeves of the money holder. Even if the richest man in the Super Smash Brothers Night Club were to ask her of one thing, there was something Peach vowed never to do. It was to never kiss a customer on the lips. Sure, she was a great courtesan who could feign love when having sexual intercourses, though, kisses were something else. Kisses were a sign of love. Love was something she despised with all of her heart, and she vowed to never ever fall in love. Love would make her weak as a prostitute. All the other prostitutes, whom she competed with for customers, would laugh at her for being such a fool.

There had already been a few men whistling at her, as she walked down the street. She would give her usual mysterious, devious smirk at them as if she was had something naughty for them planned in her mind. She did indeed have naughty ideas in her mind, for she had just thought up of ways to seduce more costumers to bed with her, and other methods of what to do to them in bed. There were a few more old regulars, whom were eying Peach with a lot of interested looks. She continued to walk to the nightclub, but about halfway there, a man already wished for business with her.

"Hey, Peachie, baby! How about you give me some of that peachy goodness inside of you? Today's my birthday, and do you wanna give me a special present and give me no charge?" asked the young man. Peach frowned at that idea. She would certainty not waste her time over some rip off. She ignored him, as she continued to walk down the dark sidewalks and down to the nightclub. She knew that he was well capable of giving her money due to the fine business clothes he wore. He was just too lazy to pay her.

"Hey, come on, Princess! Don't treat me like that!" The young man exclaimed again, but Peach still ignored him.

"Princess" was Peach's nickname from most of her customers. She was considered a princess, since she always demanded so much from everyone to be perfect. Meaning, if you were not attractive, but you were rich, she demanded double the price. If you were attractive, but were poor, she would still accept your money, though she would demand more money the next time you wished for sex. Perhaps Peach was a princess in her own way, though she knew that princesses were never prostitutes. Though, she still rejected the idea of sleeping with that man who was rich, but didn't wish to pay. A little bit aggravated by the man's persistent attitude for free sex, she faced him to set the rules straight.

"Listen there, Joe. You know my rules very well. You know that I won't sleep with you for free. If you mistake this, then I am sure that you shall never get what you bargained for," Peach said sternly and coldly, as she flipped her hair and headed straight on to the club. Even though she was ignoring Joe as she walked on, it didn't start him from shouting out: "WHORE!" down the street. She hesitantly brushed off this fact, and continued on straight down to the club.

* * *

She entered the nightclub, filled with sweaty bodies and the sent of drunkenness of the night. She loved nights like this. The people of the night that danced their lives away, partied hard, and made out with each other. Peach only smirked again at her destination, as she gave the coat to the coat manger, and headed off to dance at her platform. Some men recognized her, and often sent her winks and greetings, but Peach didn't have time to make small talk. She had to work. Work was what kept her alive as a human being. Work was the only thing that had escaped her from being miserable. Men and women were enjoying themselves with the loud music roaring from the stereos. It wasn't long until she located the familiar platform she danced on. It was all too familiar platform with a cage of silver bars and a set of stairs connected the side of the circle platform for Peach to step up on.

A club worker was standing near the platform, with a chain of keys in her hand. She was looking around for her fellow worker to appear and do her job. This woman was young, who was designed with a figure built for a dancer, though she was not a prostitute like Peach was. With her blonde hair and radiant blue eyes, people could have mistaken her and Peach as sisters. She wore a nice azure tank top, designed with metallic silver paint of butterflies, along with long, blank pants and laced up black, high heel shoes. This woman was too well reserved to become a prostitute, but this didn't ignore the fact that she and Peach were friends. She eyed Peach, making her way towards her, as she was ready open the platform cage for her. As Peach finally reached her, she instantly greeted the prostitute/dancer.

"Hey, Peach, what took you so long?" the blonde woman asked.

"Ugh… Some old customer was bugging me for free sex," Peach stated. "So what are you going to do now, Zelda? Don't you have some kind of break now?" Zelda stepped up the stairs of the platform, as she was unlocking the door for Peach. Peach had followed along with her, while she waited for her to finish unlocking the door.

"Yeah. I am planning to dance out there, but I have to take care of _you_ first." She pointed at the Princess with one of the keys on the silver chain, while she turned her back around to fiddle with the lock on the door.

"Hmph," Peach said, as she crossed her arms and impatiently waited for her friend to open the cage door. As Zelda finally open the door for her, Peach hastily stepped inside the cage. Zelda closed the door for her and locked it on the outside, while Peach faced her for a moment to talk with her. As she was locking the door, Zelda finally faced up at the prostitute.

"Make sure you take care of yourself up here. You don't want men grabbing your ass through the bars again," Zelda advised through the steel bars.

"Hey, Z. You know that I gotta do what men want, unless I want to remain penniless for the rest of my life," Peach replied, as Zelda shrugged her shoulders. After she had given her advice, she was now looking down at the lock she had been playing around with earlier. She was jingling the keys in her hand, as she turned the key over and over again in the lock.

"Whatever. You can seduce all the men you want, but there's only one man that I plan to seduce tonight," the club worker replied, as Peach smirked.

"Oh, let me guess. It's that Link guy, right?" Peach asked, as Zelda flushed a little bit. "You are better off playing men, than having men play you."

"He's not a player though. I would know that."

"You never know, darling. You don't want to keep on believing that, and end up like a prostitute like me, don't you?" Peach inquired, as Zelda finished locking the cage door.

Despite the fact that Zelda and Peach got along well, today was different. Zelda and the Princess regularly had disagreements about love. Zelda Harkinian was a person who did believe in all sorts of happiness. She was the exact same age as Peach, and had proven herself to be more successful for what she was doing as an individual compared to the prostitute. As a matter of fact, she was a living model of what Peach could have been if she hadn't chose prostitution. She had everything Peach didn't have, which caused a lot of jealousy in the Princess's heart. Of course, some people aren't aware of the fact they are jealous of something, especially if it's buried really deep and far down into your heart. The blonde-soon-to-be-clubber was a little bit aggravated, as she commented back on Peach's question. She was just about to leave the platform, when she knew that she had a good remark to make.

"I may believe what I want, but at least I will still have a whole life ahead of me, unlike you."

The woman smirked at her own words, as Peach clenched her teeth at the other woman's comment. She had slight insulted Peach, for Peach at one time wished to become a person greater than a prostitute, but all due to men. She did not achieve her dreams and did not live a proper life. The other blonde only left in a flash, as she stepped downward towards the crowd of dancers. She immediately joined in, as Peach noted to herself that Zelda's lover boy was at the side of the club around a wall seat and a round table along with two other men. One of them was a customer from a week ago with red hair, while the other had blue hair that she had never seen. The three men were all very handsome and very rich due to the clothes they wore. Peach decided that she perhaps she could score big time to sleep with all three of them. That would show Zelda that there was no such thing called love. But for now, she determined that for her goal of the night was to sleep with one of the three. Perhaps, she could lure the man who she had slept with from last week. What was his name again? Ronald? Raul? She didn't bother to remember now; she'll seduce one of those men.

She began to dance to the heavy beats of the song, as she griped the bars of the steel cage to have her sway her hips. A few boys reached through the bars and groped her butt, but she didn't care. She could still seduce any man she wanted. Hot sweat was running down her body, as her muscles began to feel tired as she kept on dancing in the dark. Her head was beginning to feel a little bit light headed, but she kept on dancing. She danced sluttishly than usual and occasionally eyeing Link's party. She really wanted to prove to Zelda that she was wrong. Zelda would end up only being hurt for falling for a guy like Link, and she could seduce him to sleep with her if she tried. She decided that she should forget the idea of luring back her old customer, and now focus her attention to seduce Link. The only problem was that Link was not paying attention to her. His eyes were glued on the dance floor with Zelda's dance, whose dance was not as slutty as Peach's, but more conservative. Zelda had noticed that Peach wished for competition for this little proof of love, and she continued to dance for Link as she smiled at him on the end. For the clubber, it was successful since Link had blushed a little bit. There was such a thing called love in the world.

Peach tried and tried, but no matter how slutty she danced, he wasn't attracted to her. He was still focusing on Zelda, and didn't even bother to look at her. Almost all of the men in the night club were already drooling at Peach, but she didn't pay attention to them. Link still paid attention to Zelda, as the two eyed each other in such a way, which would have sent off sparks for each other. The Princess was wasting all of her energy, dancing the way she was. Her muscles had grown to be tired at such a rapid rate, if she was dancing the way she normally did. Sweat had collected at the sides of her face, as if her face was jeweled with fake tears from her brow. As she frowned at that sight of Zelda and Link, she decided to give up for now and perhaps she could seduce him later after her work here was done. However, what she didn't notice was that one specific man had been attracted to her. It wasn't because he had been a customer from last week, but it was because something else. This man had noticed something in Peach, which nobody had noticed for a long time…

* * *

When she had finally finished dancing, Zelda had come by to unlock her out of the cage, while another dancer was inline to replace Peach's platform. Her blonde friend had given Peach some sort of smug look, for Link had been giving her the most attention the whole night and also invited her to dance with him. In addition, he had kissed her on the lips during a specific song, much to Peach's disgust. This meant that she wouldn't be able to seduce Link anymore. She had realized that in the look Link had given Zelda, that he was completely seduced by everything she had done. Only a simple dance! Not as elaborate or exotic as Peach's dance was, but only a simple steps and movement! There was no way she could have Link turn away from Zelda, since he was deeply attached to her for the entire night. Peach was furious at that fact, because she couldn't properly seduce that man. She was the Princess. She was the one who could seduce anyone and anything. Prostitutes were able to find ways to arouse men in several different ways, though Peach did not comprehend why Link did not fall for her. It didn't matter though. She would have tossed him away when she was done with him. This still didn't hide the fact that she was still angry with Zelda for winning this game of love and lust. She didn't even properly face her clubber friend, as she walked away, but she did catch that smug look upon her face. That look sent her in a fit of burning flames in her body, when she only glanced at Zelda through the corner of her eye.

As she briskly exited, Peach found it hard for her to saunter a few steps, but she was finally able to walk after a while. Right away, she headed up to the bar, as she requested a drink from the bartender. He immediately filled the glass to the brim with beer, as she hastily chugged it down her throat. When she let out a small gasp of air, after drinking most of the fluid, a lot of men rushed over to talk with Peach. This was it. This was the time when men begged her for prostitution. Her way of giving up her body to them, while they greedily took advantage of her. But she shooed them all away, for she was not in the mood to talk with anyone now. She knew that she should seduce more and more men to sleep with her now, but for some odd reason, she decided not to. Why didn't she feel like having sex with anyone tonight? What had made her turn the fire of sex off in her body? She only forlornly glanced down at her soon-to-be-empty drink, as she took a long sip from the glass. What she didn't notice was that a dashing, young strong man was coming up to her to talk to her. In fact, Peach wished to become so drunk at that moment, that she didn't bother to notice that the young man came up to her and took a seat next to her.

"Hey," the young man said, as Peach slowly, yet coldly shifted her eyes from him.

This man was a young, confident man who was already attracted to the dancer/prostitute, but he had caught her at a bad time. With his flaming red hair, nicely formed blue eyes, and sympathetic nature, perhaps he alone could ease the Princess into a good mood. Though, he would have to buy time for her to talk. He had been a customer for her with his prosperity and masculine figure, but that was only because of a bet made with his friends. Normally, Roy would never do such a thing with a woman like Peach, but he never backed down on a bet. His friends often teased him for the fact that he had never been with anyone other girl besides one from the sixth grade, so they dared him to hook up with a prostitute. He obviously rejected, saying it would ruin his reputation forever, but a sudden change of mind appeared when he saw hundreds of dollars flash in front of him. Before, he was not interested in the courtesan dubbed as the Princess, but today was different. There was something about her and that dance which Roy noticed that didn't flow together properly.

"What do you want?" Peach spat out coldly. "If you are asking for sex, I don't want it at the moment. I am too busy hating the world of love to shag with anyone."

"Well, can I at least buy you a drink?" Roy asked politely, as Peach glowered a bit at him. As a response, she sighed heavily and said "yes", while she requested the most expensive drink the bar had. The one with combined with the most heavy alcohol in it, which was surely to have everyone's misery disappear from it. And Roy paid for it. All of it. But not only that, he additionally paid one for himself. The bartender had given the two both of their drinks, as Peach immediately started to slur it down into her throat, as Roy sipped it carefully.

"So, that was quite some dancing you did there," Roy commented, as he wished to end the silence between the two. Peach had just finished all of her drink, as she replied to the young man with red hair. She didn't even want to look at this guy. She would only face forward at the bar, as she watched the bartender give over drinks to everyone else. She still hated everyone and everything in her life, as she despised both herself and the world.

"Whatever. I only danced like that because I wanted to seduce someone, but my friend did that for me."

Roy raised his eyebrows, but he had known that. He had known that Peach tried to seduce one of his best friends, Link, but had failed miserably. But he couldn't blame her though, Link was pretty attractive. Though, Roy was pretty sure that Peach did not want anything from Link, but his cash and a way for revenge. He had noticed as well, that the looks Peach was giving Zelda were malicious and devious. He noted to himself that she kept on eying Link with the question of sex in her mind, as she smirked at him. There was something that Roy had noticed with Peach, that most people had failed to realize. It was not from the night he had with her last week, but it was something else. Something special he had only noticed until today. Before, Roy had always thought prostitutes as people who cared for nothing but money. This, of course, applied to Peach; however, Roy knew there was something deep inside her, that she tried to keep hidden.

"Anyways, so do you like alcohol?" Roy questioned.

The answer was pretty obvious to him, but he was just trying to have her open up. Peach finally faced the man, and raised an eyebrow at his question. However, when she did that, her face immediately gave a look of surprise to see her old customer again. This man was that man who was hanging out with Link's party. He was the one with hair like a fire, flaming with the hotness of a dragon, but soft, kind blue eyes which were filled with understanding. She noticed that he was dressed a little bit differently than when she had first met him. He was wearing a black pin strip suit with his black tie hanging loose from his white shirt. Along with his black shoes polished and squeaky clean, his hands were in the pockets of his pants as he faced her.

"You!" Peach exclaimed. This was the man who she couldn't remember the name of. Normally, she would have known the names of most customers. But this one was different. She had been working with him when she was drunk.

"Hey, now you finally are talking with me," Roy stated, as he open mouthy smiled at her. Peach only knitted her eyebrows in her brow, for she was still angry with his slight scam.

"You made me sleep with you when I was drunk. And to top it off, for free! How _dare_ you scam me! Do you have any idea how much money I could have made off of you?" Peach said angrily, as Roy laughed at her comments.

"Well, it's true that I slept with you when you were drunk, but I didn't actually have sex with you. You drank so much that night that you passed out on your own. There was only one bed in the hotel room. Being the gentleman I was, I only slept in the same bed with you. I was so tired as well from having fun at the club, so I decided to sleep. But it's hard to do so when you are constantly kicking me in the thighs. I know you are probably going to laugh at this, but I prefer to give my pleasures to a woman when I am properly married," Roy said, as he gave a smirk to the prostitute. She glowered a bit at the man, but she still felt as if had been ripped off.

"Even if you didn't have sex with me, you still owe me."

"How so?"

"Most men would die to spend time with me…" Roy scoffed at that comment.

"Heh. Yeah, right. I wouldn't have died to spend time with you, but I learned a quite a bit from you that night. I can see it clearly now." At that end of the sentence, Peach's insides tightened a bit. There had been a secret about her when she was drunk. She remained silent, as she hoped that Roy would not go on about this.

"I never knew that prostitutes would be people who did, at one point, have a heart."

The Princess still remained silent about this. This was just perfect. One person had found out about something she never wanted anyone to know. But why did she care anyways? Was it the aura he had around him? He was certainty different. Most men she had slept with were normal people. Whether it was some rich high school kid or some random business men, they were all the same. They just wanted to have sex. They would cheat on whoever they were with, to escape the confinement of marriage or relationships. Roy, however, he didn't want sex from her. Scarcely remembering the small details of him from last week, she had known that Roy was single. He admitted it to her when she first met him. What could he possibly want? She didn't have a heart or morals, and since she was not offering any sex, why did he want to spend time with her? He seemed to be… so… perfect. Just like her. She was once perfect with her own life, and if she dared to say so, she was a "princess" as well. There had been envy inside of her for this man. This man was probably a junior in college, enrolled in the same year as she, and he looked successful. Though, she envied him, she continued to listen to what he had to say.

"I also didn't know that prostitutes are honest when they are drunk," Roy stated wily, as Peach mentally slapped herself over and over again. That was her secret with her and her love affair with alcohol. She was an honest drunk. Why did God have to punish her with such a bad flaw with drinking?

"Anyways, besides that. I wanted to ask you something. Would you mind spending some time with me?" Roy asked, as Peach gave him a questioning look. What would he want now? No sex, no dancing, nothing that Peach could offer to Roy, so what could he want? She had nothing, so there was no point in asking for her in anything. Was there?

"Do you want to talk with me for a moment? You know… for example getting out of this club and going some where tonight? I promise I'll pay you this time, just to talk with me. I'll pay you double whatever you usually charge."

It took her a long while to think about it. Talk? Just to talk. Why would some idiot just pay her to talk? She wasn't a parrot, but why would he waste money on her just to talk? This was confusing to Peach. No man would be interested in her for nothing, but sex. Though that was not what he was asking for. She didn't understand. She would never understand what he wanted from her. However, the idea of just talking and making money off of it gave her pleasant thoughts. She could lie about the price she normally charged customers, and double that price, saying it was the price she charged. That way, she would earn quadruple amount of money she would make off one customer rather than four. Peach smirked at that idea. Her brain was something else she could use instead of her body for money. She smiled at Roy again and nodded her head to go somewhere else.

He unlocked the door, opening it for the Princess, as he was being the gentleman he was and allowed her to step in the hotel room first. While Roy stepped inside the room as well to lock the door, she flounced inside the room. She inspected it carefully, for she was amazed at a few things in this room. She noticed that the room that Roy requested from the receptionist wasn't a shitty hotel room, like the ones she was used to for doing her work with customers. Instead, it was fancy with the white curtains draping over a balcony for the couple to gaze out at the stars on a summer night. The elegant carpet covering the room, while fresh flowers of hydrangeas were in a porcelain vase in a table near by. As for the room was illuminated with such brightness as if a sun was in the room. This was in fact the nicest and best hotel room Peach was in for getting paid by someone.

* * *

It hadn't been that long. It hadn't been long at all since she and Roy left the Super Smash Brothers Nightclub, to head somewhere else in town. He led her to where his car was parked, outside near the club. He had a black Porsche, all shiny and waxed as Peach raised her eyebrows. She had slightly underestimated how rich this man was. He opened the car door for her, while she properly seated herself in the leather seats. When he took his driver's seat, he drove down the street carefully to avoid speeding, so he would not be caught by the police since he had been drinking. She gazed out the window, as the night lights of many buildings, sent her a reminiscence of how her life was, before she was a prostitute. The lights were something that seemed to be so far away from her. So far out of reach, which she could never reach again. She had been consumed by the darkness she was in right now… Was Roy going to somehow lead her out of that darkness? He pulled up to a four star hotel, for the both of them to spend the night together. He wanted her to get away from the whole scene just to discuss some things. Discuss. Discuss what? There had been nothing for her to say for a long time. She felt as if she was a siren that had now lost her voice. She was completely worthless now. All she had left was her body to use, and no other talent was possessed in her body for anything else besides prostitution.

When the red haired swordsman finally turned around, he gave her a long, solid look at her eyes. For a moment, the Princess's heart stopped beating. That look her gave her… it wasn't just any look. It was a look of confidence, compassion, and more importantly, understanding. Understanding of being treated equal in society. This look that Roy had given Peach was more than just any look any person would give her. A look filled with understanding and the patience to help her become a better person. Normally, people would continually think of Peach as person who was worthless due to the fact she was a prostitute. Someone they all could take advantage of. Someone they could rip off and throw away as if she was a new doll played with all the men in the world. Though, that was not what Roy was thinking. In Roy's mind, he saw her as an equal human being with talent and intelligence.

He slowly approached her with his hands in the pockets of his business suit, and he still gave her that steady look. Roy was still walking over to her with such boldness, as if he was not afraid of anything. He wasn't afraid of her. He wasn't afraid of what she was, and he wasn't afraid to show that he was interested in her as a person. He wasn't ashamed of the fact he had taken a fancy this night for the prostitute, and neither would he run away from her. He would have her spill out all the answers to his questions. He believed in himself so much, that he knew he would get what he wanted from her. When he came face to face with the Princess, his face was so close to Peach's face that it caused her to blush. Though, why was she getting so worked up about another guy near her face. Right now… it would feel so right for him to kiss her. No, not to kiss. That would be breaking her rule. Her rule as a prostitute. Her rule as a professional courtesan. Her rule as a broken woman who could not do anything but sell her body to men.

"Sit," he commanded, as he motioned his hand to the right.

The location, he was pointing at the room, was near the right wall of the room with a round table and two cushioned chairs in front of each side. For a moment, Peach couldn't say anything; there was nothing left for her to say. She still saw this determined look in his eyes, saying that he was going to accomplish something special for her tonight. She opened her mouth, in hope that perhaps some sort of sounds would come out of her mouth, however, her voice failed at the moment. Only to reveal that she could not argue against his wishes. She closed her mouth, as she hastily strode over to the side of the room and sat herself down properly with her arms crossed as if she was sulking. Roy walked down to where Peach sat, as he sat himself down properly as well. He tried to make eye contact with her, but the courtesan had her eyes shifted away at the wall rather than his eyes. She was going to resist talking to him for a long period of time, but Roy would be able to make her talk in a short period of time. After a few moments of silence, Roy said something.

"Marmalade," he stated. Peach's head immediately faced towards him, as she stared at him with confusion and irritancy for him saying something as random as marmalade. The swordsman must have immediately caught on to the Princess's confusion for he explained his reasons for doing so.

"You remind me of marmalade. Sweet, yet bitter from some kind of citrus tang at the same time. You are like that in a way. I know from the last time I was with you, you must have been surely a sweet person in your life…. Yet something bitter has appeared in your life… Thus ruining you forever."

She shifted her eyes away from him and to the wall, for she did not wish to look at him now. She didn't want him to see the look she had on her face. He had touched all of her sensitive points in her withered heart with memories of the past. She wanted to him to stop talking right now. She didn't need lecturing from someone who didn't know anything about her or didn't understand anything about her. He had been given the acquired information about her and everything about her past. Now he was taking advantage of not her body, but everything he knew about her from before. She was sick of all of this, no more. No more would she want to hear something as absurd as this.

"You are a coward. You are running away from your life. You really think that you are happy with being a prostitute? You really think that this is the best way for you to live? You feel that this is a way for revenge against the world, by just becoming something hideous and horrible as a prostitute?" He asked sternly, as Peach's anger was rising. He continued on with what he wanted to say.

"You say that you were happy once. In fact, you were happy with everything you had. Just the people you were with were unfaithful to you. Why do you want to be the source that people are unfaithful to others? Why continue this chain of cheating and unfaithfulness just because you have felt it several of times?"

That was it. She didn't need to hear anymore from him. Yes, that was all true. One of the many reasons why Peach became a prostitute was because she had felt the bitterness and heartbrokenness of the people, whom she thought she loved the most, were unfaithful to her. Living lies from day to day, trying to believe she was happy with whoever she was with at the time. When in reality, they didn't want anything more than her just as a girl they could show off since she seemed so perfect. So superficial and unrealistic. They also wanted to use her as a way to get into her pants. None of the boyfriends Peach was with, had ever pledged loyalty to her in any way. It was always another girl who stolen them from her, driving her insane. Her future was once really bright. The Princess was captain of the cheerleader squad, prom queen, and was second runner up in a beauty pageant. Once in her life, she had morals and a heart to understand what was right and what was wrong. She had all A's in high school, and was able to get into her first choice college. Though… she broke down. She broke down from the men she was around. She broke down from realizing how competitive and harsh the world was. She broke down from realizing that she could never be loved. She threw all of her bright future away once she became scared of the world. She avoided all of her problems in the world by using prostitution as a way to never experience any of those horrible things. She had known she was nothing from the start and she was nothing now. There was no point in battling for something that she could not achieve. She wanted him to stop now. He was going way too far with this information from last week.

"You don't know me. What gives you the right that you can go and tell me all these things without even understanding anything I go through?" Peach demanded to know. Her voice was razor sharp, as for her eyebrows were deeply furrowed in her brow. Her anger had increased by a ton from what Roy had questioned from her. She didn't need to take all of this stupid crap about her life, and she wanted Roy to take all of that and shove it far up his ass.

"No one understands me! No one would ever understand why I chose this path to live. No one would understand that I was human once! Everyone probably thinks I am childish, immature, and stupid for making this choice! You don't have the right to come up here and try to talk me about this. I will choose the way I want to live! You can't change the fact that I am nothing now, and I will never become anything when I grow up!" Peach yelled at him.

As she panted heavily from those words she said. Tears had welled up in her eyes, as they were running down the sides of her cheeks. She let out a small sob, knowing that she was now nothing. She had only been a living mannequin from the start. No matter how hard she tried, she seemed to not be able to pull herself together when she was in college. She had failed as a human being. Though, Roy still gave her a supportive look. As Peach buried her face in her hands sobbing, Roy had lifted himself off from his chair, and approached her. He kneeled down in front of her, took her right hand off from her face, and held it tightly in his hand. The Princess tried to control her sobbing, as Roy gave her a sympathetic face to show that he would be there for her.

"I understand you. I understand everything. You may think that I don't, but in fact I do. I understood you from the moment I saw you dance tonight. You always have the same look in your eyes from the moment I was acquainted with you. If it hadn't been for that other night, I don't think I would have understood you the way I do now. I'm actually kind of glad you told me everything about you and your past from last week. I am not saying that I wanted to understand everything you do as a prostitute, but I know now. How broken you were. I am not going to try to fix you with this mess you are in, because it's something you need to do yourself. However, I know that no one has offered you this: the ability to change. You can give me a call, and I'll try to make some phone calls, and pull a few deals for you. I know that you were once successful, proud, and happy in your life… Don't you wish to ever experience those feelings again? Or do you wish to keep on avoiding everything and everyone; to just give up like this?" Roy told her.

The Princess had nothing to say. Her eyes had been focusing on Roy's own sapphire eyes, until he questioned her about what she wanted to do with her life. She averted her eyes away in shame, for what she was doing as a human being. She had to admit, now that someone had known a little bit about her and discussing this with her, a sense of morality had come back to her. She was ashamed of being a prostitute. She had been ashamed all along. She didn't like this life of selling her body to others. In correction, she loathed it. She began to slowly self-loath herself when she was aware now of how she was. Though, hating herself would not get her anywhere far in life. She still wanted to believe in true love, however, she was used to look at the putrid truth for a long time. She wanted to believe in hope, beginnings, change, and many other romantic, idealistic ideas as well. Though, forcing herself to turn things around again would be difficult. Since she had adjusted herself into believing all of those things were false, she couldn't think of anything to say for a long time. Roy still gave a long, loyal face at her. She took a long breath, before she could think of anything to say.

"I want to change," she finally announced, as she continued to say more. "I want to change into a better person."

When she observed Roy's reaction to what she had said to him, she noticed something. She noticed the muscles of near the corners of his mouth, lifting upwards, to show her a genuine, sweet smile on his face. A look of pride, and even of happiness, to show his voice from the light had reached her in the darkness. Yes, she had been in darkness for a long time, even though she pretended that she wasn't. It had consumed all of her, while she was miserable and planned to stay miserable. However, she was now sure, that God had probably sent her a knight from the heavens, to guide her back on her own path of life. That knight was Roy. A knight who would protect the Princess from any harm; to live a better life filled with endless possibilities and growth.

"Alright then, Ms. Lady Marmalade. The only thing I can say to you now is that you should give up the most important thing to you which makes you a prostitute. Do whatever you have to do to show that you are not a prostitute anymore," Roy advised, as he smiled again at her.

His smile was again filled with gentleness and cheerfulness to see that the Princess was growing up from her immature and disgusting state. Though, Peach smiled back at him with the same tenderness and pride from her actions, she finally realized what that meant… A sign of affection towards another. A sign of showing that she would give up something precious to someone special… A flush of bright crimson brightened her cheeks at the thought of breaking her most important self-rule. She didn't want to do it, though, it was the only way to prove that a coward anymore. She was not going to avoid her problems anymore as a human being. Though, why should she be so concerned about this? Surely, just a few minutes ago, she began to feel a little something for this man. This man didn't seem to think lowly of her, since she was a person selling her body. He treated her with respect, so how could she not feel a little something for him? It was not something to be ashamed of doing, showing affection to another. She deeply gazed into Roy's eyes for a moment, as she mentally prepared to do what she must. She still tightly grasped the swordsman's hands for a moment, as she leaned in from her chair and brushed his lips with her own.

At the moment of the touch between the two lips, Roy was stunned. He never thought that this would be the only way for Peach to give up as a courtesan. Though, he didn't know how to respond. Of course, he had touched her in many ways. He touched her heart; however, he was now touching her lips. Her soft lips were something that proved to him, that she was human and not a coward anymore. The only thing he could do was to kiss her back. It only felt right at that moment. She was difficult to work with from the start, but her fieriness is what attracted him to her. She was talented as a human being, and since he had become so interested in her, he knew that she was something precious that did not deserve to be wasted. And he fell in love that small, precious thing inside of her. It was locked away deep in her broken heart, as a small memory of what her life was like, but he wanted to break the lock inside of her. He would promise that he would help her. He would help her even if his life depended on her. He kept on pressing his lips to hers, as she did the same. For the two, this felt perfect. A soft feeling, which made them feel so carefree in the world, was happening. As they both broke apart, there were no words to be spoken. Roy clearly understood now, why Peach had to do what she did. He was a little ashamed to say that he enjoyed it, though; he was speechless with what he had to say now.

"Well, erm… That was completely unexpected. I mean, not entirely… I just… didn't think that you would have to do that to give yourself up as a prostitute. I mean, perhaps… you should have saved that kiss for someone else, because I'm not sure if you really wanted to waste a kiss on me… because I'm your… you know… way to get out of here?" Roy started to say nervously, still kneeling down in front of her. Peach smiled warmly at him, as she her eyes looked down at where he was kneeling on the hotel floor. He looked so adorable now, being all awkward and shy about that kiss.

"Uhhhhh… You really are good kisser, but I have kind of ashamed that I have to say that I enjoyed it… but erm… yeaaaaaah. Wait a minute… Forget all I said about you being a good kisser and me enjoying it! I… I… I'm so fucking lost with what I'm supposed to say now… But erm, anyways, I think it's time that I-," he told her, as he was cut off by the Princess's lips kissing him once more.

It was now more than clear for Roy to know what he had to do now. He only kissed her back passionately. He drew her into his warm arms, to welcome her from the coldness she was in. She abandoned her seat, as she kneeled down on the hotel floor with him. She pulled him closer to her body, to show that she was ready for a change. She still kissed the red swordsman's lips with passion. She was sure now, that she had felt something special for this man. She was not using him as she normally would with other men. She was beginning to feel something for Roy; she had not felt in a long time. All the wonderful memories of the past were coming back to her through this second kiss, as she began to question herself… why did she leave all of this? Surely there was pain she had experienced, though she had only experienced pain to become stronger. Now, everything was different. She had a wonderful man to support her, to make sure she would hold through anymore hardships when she felt weak. She still kissed him with more and more passion, as he did the same. When the two finally broke apart, they both knew that they would go through several changes together, hand in hand, while they smiled at each other with happiness. The future was brighter than ever for the both of them. For it would be the best for the both of them.

* * *

**This is my second one shot I have ever written. I am not normally a big fan of writing one shots, so all of you guys are in luck that I happened to write a Peach and Roy fan fiction! As you all know, this one shot goes out to _crystalicios_, for being the little awesome person she is. I planned to have this one shot out before Christmas, but my little vacation to Canada got in the way, so I am wrote it out during winter break. _Crystalicios_, if you are reading this right now, just think this one shot as your extremely late Christmas present from me to you! (Even though this one shot has nothing to do with Christmas… T.T) Thanks for reading and be sure to leave me any criticism, if you feel it is necessary. Happy Holidays, everyone!**

**Love,**

**-BKP**


End file.
